


Knotted

by TheDarkSideoftheWeb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Rape Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Mental Torture, Non-Con Bestiality, Other, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Sansa is forced to fuck Ramsay's dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideoftheWeb/pseuds/TheDarkSideoftheWeb
Summary: Ramsay has a surprise for Sansa since it seems he cannot please her himself.





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> Well in the books it is implied that poor Jeyne is forced to be fucked by Ramsay’s dogs, so I figured it only made sense that Sansa would also have to deal with this fact since she took over that storyline.

It wasn’t all that bad, Sansa would tell herself as Ramsay pounded into her body, dragging his cock through the dryness of her cunt as he tried to find his pleasure. She kept her face buried in her pillow as she endured his thrusting. Endured the pain of his cock forcing its way into her body then receding only to come back again and again.

He would spend soon and be done, he’d leave her alone for the rest of the night. Maybe even the next day, if she were lucky. In that time, she could get some moon tea to keep his seed from quickening inside her. Sansa had to make sure his seed never took root.

Never.

He spent like she thought, groaning deeply inside his chest as his seed flooded her channel, drenching her pussy full of his life producing seed. He rutted a little as though trying to force more out of his peak before he pulled out of her. Sansa breathed out quietly, happy that it was over.

Unfortunately, this night was going to be different from the rest.

“You seem to not have enjoyed yourself, wife,” Ramsay remarked as he pulled his breeches back on. Sansa slowly turned around onto her back, trying to keep from covering her exposed breasts; it would only make him angry.

“I’ve enjoyed myself knowing you enjoyed yourself,” she replied stiffly, wincing as she felt his seed dripping out of her cunt.

Ramsay smiled cruelly, his eyes glinted in the candle light as he regarded her silently.

“How sweet of you, wife, but I want you to enjoy it as well.”

She highly doubted that would ever be the case.

Reek sat in the corner, his lips pursed in a flatline as his gaze was drawn to the floor. She hated him being here, not so much that he was seeing her nude, more that it was hurting Theon as much as it hurt her. She didn’t deserve to endure her rapes and he didn’t deserve to witness them either.

“Reek,” Ramsay called, smirking as the broken man jumped at his name then scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. “Bring in my surprise for my dear, lovely wife.”

Sansa felt dread enter her chest as she pulled the furs up to her chin. What surprise? At first, she thought he would force Theon to lick her cunt like the few times before. She dreadfully peaked those few times before Ramsay had his way with her again. Being wet made things easier, but she couldn’t bring herself to try and enjoy his abuse.

Sansa wouldn’t let him take her completely, as long as she had her mind she was still Sansa Stark.

The door opened a few short minutes later with Theon entering again, only now he had four of Ramsay’s hounds with him. Sansa felt confused by the presence of his terrible dogs. They were huge, as big as the Stark’s direwolves would have been if any of them survived. Big muscular dogs that looked quite vicious and deadly.

She kept well away from them.

Ramsay greeted his hounds, caressing them almost lovingly. Then he brought his eyes up to her, glee entering them. Her heart started to pound inside her chest.

“My surprise,” Ramsay stated with a way of his hand.

“Your hounds?” Sansa questioned, still not quite getting the surprise. There was a twist to this, she just knew it. Ramsay’s mouth curved into a wicked smile, clearly enjoying her confusion.

“Why yes, wife, my hounds.” He waved Theon over who begun to feed them some meat, he winced when one of them bit his hand in their aggression to get the food. Sansa watched warily as they ate, a sense of foreboding coming over her.

“I want you to enjoy yourself, wife, but since you don’t seem to enjoy my cock…” he drifted off a moment, waiting to see as her eyes widen. She realized now what he meant. “Then maybe you will enjoy theirs…” he finished with a dark chuckle at the fear in her eyes.

“You can’t be serious!” Sansa couldn’t help but shriek. The thought of allowing those beasts to mount her…her stomach twisted.

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t right at all.

“Oh yes, I’m very serious,” Ramsay retorted, reaching out to grab the furs and pull them off the bed so her body was on full display. His seed was still dripping from her cunt, drying on the mattress and her thighs.

One of the hounds sniffed the air then directed their dark, beady eyes to her. Ramsay lead that one up on the bed, smiling bigger when she pulled away, folding her knees to her chest. He tsked at her, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Now, now, he needs to clean you up before they can proceed.” Sansa shook her head, her eyes watering. Ramsay’s smile slowly turned into a frown. “Reek!”

Sansa screamed as Theon came to her, forcing her legs open as she tired to keep them closed. Her arms were still locked around her knees, but he managed to pull her ankles apart to reveal her glistening slit.

Ramsay made a command to the hound.

The hound came up to her sniffing her head then slowly sniffing down her body till she felt his snout touch her clit and pussy lips. She cried out in disgust as a long, scratchy, wet tongue started to lap the seed Ramsay left behind from her nether lips. His long tongue continuously lapped up her cunt, taking away the seed while simulating her clit.

She hated the tingles of pleasure that started to rock through her body. Theon managed to rip her legs open more, the hound’s tongue pushed into her cunt then, longer than a human’s tongue and touching the walls inside her pussy. It wasn’t right, she thought as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Sansa could feel saliva coat her lips as the dog ate her juices that seeped from her body. Ramsay seemed to be enjoying himself, smile back in place on his lips. Theon looked both disgusted and intrigued as he openly watched the hound devour her pussy.

After another minute Ramsay gave the hound a command to stop. It gave one more long drag of its tongue inside her before sitting back on it’s hind legs.

“You seemed to enjoy my hound’s attention, wife,” Ramsay commented gleefully. Sansa shook her head, crying out that she didn’t. “Well then maybe his cock will be better.”

It took both men to situate Sansa on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat. She openly cried as her cunt was presented for the hound. She looked down under her to see it’s cock coming out the furry sheath under it’s belly. Being that they were bigger dogs than normal meant that their cocks were bigger than normal as well.

“Please don’t…” Sansa begged, she kept her head down though she couldn’t close her eyes from watching the hound’s cock. Its head was shaped like a spear at the tip, a lighter red than her hair on her head and on her mound, and almost as thick as a normal cock.

“Oh wife, you will enjoy this, I will make sure of it,” Ramsay vowed darkly, another chuckle escaping him before he commanded the hound to ‘mount’.

The hound jumped onto her back, his fore legs locking around her hips as he started to rut against her, trying to find her hole. Sansa couldn’t keep her eyes closed as she watched the hound’s cock repeatedly stab at her stomach blindly. The hound whimpered in frustration.

Then she watched as Theon’s scarred hand grasped the hound’s cock, directing it to her cunt. The scream that left her was loud as the hound bottomed out inside her the moment it’s cock touched her opening. His hips piston forward as his fore legs kept her in place.

The hound moved faster than a man, thrusting harshly inside her with it’s spear headed cock. Sansa was still watching the cock disappear inside her, gripping her hands on the sheets of the mattress as the hound pounded into her.

It was wrong, it was disgusting how she was resorted to being mounted by the beast. Normal people didn’t partake in this kind of thing. It wasn’t right.

Sansa bit her lip to keep any moans from escaping her. The bed shook from the heavy thrusts of the massive beast, her body constantly moved. The hound’s head came to rest beside her head as it kept up the hard rhythm. Sansa felt something strange brushing her lips.

It felt round and hard.

She glanced back under her to see a bulging portion of the hound’s cock. Sansa cried out at the sight as it kept brushing her lips. Ramsay looked as well to see what she was complaining about.

“Ah,” he mumbled, a hint of excitement in his tone. “I think you will like this part, it’s what animal’s do to make sure their mates produce litters. It’s called a knot.”

“No!” Sansa screamed as she felt it try to push in her.

The hound whimpered again, trying it’s hardest to force the knot inside her body. Her lips didn’t open enough for it to pass. Ramsay decided to help though.

Sansa cried in pain as Ramsay grabbed a hold of the hound’s cock, all movement stopped as he started to force the knot into her. Theon unwillingly pulled her cunt’s lips apart to better accommodate the process.

“I think I’ll have to start fucking you with my fist,” Ramsay commented in a grunt as he pushed the knot into her body.

It hurt, the round bulge burned her inner walls as it started to lodge inside her. Ramsay pulled away as the hound started the rutting again, not getting as far out because the knot wouldn’t leave her cunt. It was too big.

The hound dragged her back more, she couldn’t fight it as she was stuck to him. The rutting was harder now, more painful then suddenly she felt the familiar warmth of being seeded. The hound howled in pleasure, continued to rut for a moment before stopping altogether.

It laid on her back since it could not get out of her.

Ramsay clapped his hands as though it were a performance just for him.

“You look lovely, dear wife!” he declared happily, taking in how the hound was stuck inside her cunt.

“Take it out,” Sansa begged, dropping her face into a pillow while trying her best to not move. Every movement caused the knot to rub against her raw inner walls in a painful way.

“I’m sorry to say, but it won’t leave till it has deflated.”

“How long?” she questioned in defeat. She glanced at Ramsay only for him to merely shrug.

“I do not know, hopefully soon though. The others would like a go as well.” She glanced over her shoulder to see the other three watching them with their black beady eyes. She couldn’t see the rest of their bodies, but she was sure their cocks were peaking from their furry sheaths.

It was a full fifteen minutes before the hound could pull out of her. It’s seed more liquidly than a man’s so it dripped out of her easily. It was no wonder why animals needed a knot.

Sansa only had a moment before another was mounting her and pounding into her body. It’s knot coming up sooner than the first, again Ramsay helped to force it inside her cunt, again it was a painful process.

She was dragged down to the edge of the bed, her bottom and legs dangling over as her chest and face laid on the bed. She was bottomed out again by a new hound, somehow, it’s cock larger than the first two.

That meant it’s knot was much bigger.

Ramsay didn’t have to help this time around; the hound forced its knot into her all its own. Sansa was sure something ripped as the hound slammed into her bottom, lodging the bulging knot into her. She just laid there, staring at the wall as she endured another couple of minutes to wait for the knot to go down and slip from her body.

She barely noticed the last hound as it serviced her body, only when it’s knot went into her was when she noticed at all.

Sansa screamed out in pain though when Ramsay pulled the hound from her, ripping the knot out of her without a care in the world before filling her used up pussy with his hard cock.

He grabbed her shoulders as he slammed into her, reaching around her to grip her breasts as he punished her cunt with his cock. She wished she never agreed to do this, wished she hadn’t went along with Littlefinger’s plans.

Ramsay found his pleasure quickly enough though, flooding her channel with his seed that could produce a babe. He slapped her on the bottom, commenting how well she took all the cocks and knots.

Then he announced that he would start to fist her every night, so she could take the knots without help. Commented that maybe she would want pig next time, or donkey, maybe a stallion. Sansa cried as she thought of what a stallion’s cock could do to her.

Ramsay kissed her cheek ‘good-night’ then left her there, with his hounds.

Sansa stayed there for a moment, trying to catch her breath before she could get back on the bed and try to sleep.

The biggest hound wouldn’t have it though. She was mounted as she went to move, screaming as the hound thrusted into her pussy without being commanded. She cried into the sheets on the mattress as she was fucked, fast and hard.

Again, the hound’s large knot was squeezed into her cunt, obscenely stretching her folds around it’s girth, yet the hound continued to thrust into her. The knot would escape her lips only to push back in.

Sansa thought disgustingly that it was loosening her nether lips up, before she would know it Ramsay would be able to put his fist inside her without a problem.

When the hound finally released its seed, knot locked into place she let out of sigh. She felt so tired, wanted nothing more than to sleep now. She ended up passing out while waiting for the knot to shrink.

She woke to another hound fucking her. It’s knot slipping free before it could stick, instead the hound feasted upon her folds, licking up the dripping seed from her body. Sansa peaked as the scratchy tongue rubbed along her inner walls.

By morning she had been thoroughly fucked throughout the night by Ramsay’s beasts. She peaked a few times with a knot buried in her snatch. Ramsay found immense pleasure in finding her still leaned over the bed, a hound rutting into her that morning.

A few men were with him, watched in amazement as she moaned while being fucked by a dog. It was the biggest hound so it’s knot found it’s way into her cunt, she peaked immediately when it brushed a part of her inner walls that was ultra-sensitive.

This was Sansa Stark, she was sure they thought. The blood of Winterfell, the last Stark heir, naked, leaning against a bed while a dog fucked her in the cunt. What a legacy.

Ramsay had a bath prepared for her, he told her as he lovingly brushed her sweaty hair from her forehead, cooing about how lovely his dog fucking wife was.

It wasn’t all that bad, she thought as another orgasm took her when the hound shifted its knot inside her.

It wasn’t all that bad…


End file.
